That White, Blank, Page
by luvbug1275
Summary: This is a one-shot based on one of my favorite songs, White Blank Page. I own NOTHING but the plot. Simon and Jeanette have been secretly in love since forever, but what will it take to bring them together?


** A/N: So, I've decided that since I love this song sooo much, and I also adore the chipmunks, that I would create a music video type story about them. This music video is centered around Simon and Jeanette, and the storyline follows the lyrics. R&R!**

_Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart…_

_your heart… as well as your body? And can you lie_

_next to her, and confess your love… your love… as_

_well as your folly? And can you kneel before this king..._

_and say I'm clean... I'm clean...?_

* * *

Simon and Jeanette are lying together in a flowery meadow, around the time they are thirteen years old. They're busy doing what they always do, hanging out and laughing at the funny shapes the clouds make in the sunny sky. They've grown so close in the past year, that they can tell each other anything! Jeanette feels perfectly content, with the warm summer breeze softly brushing through her long, curly brown hair, and her best friend by her side. Simon, however, is looking at her in wonder, unknowingly dazed by how naturally beautiful she is. Hesitantly, he reaches over and starts to play with the soft tips of her hair.

* * *

_Tell me now, where was my fault... in loving you with_

_my whole heart? Oh tell me now, where was my fault..._

_in loving you with my whole heart?_

* * *

Without thinking, Simon reaches overe and starts to tickle her playfully. Jeanette, acting on instinct, runs away quickly, with Simon chasing close behind her. "_He's never acted like this before..." _she's thinking, "_but I think I like it." _Simon, meanwhile, notices that she's getting farther and farther away, and reaches out to pull her into his arms. Instead, he catches only her hand, and in that one moment they both feel an electricity like never before. Simon, unfazed by reality, just stands there and stares, until Jeanette drops her hand and looks down shyly.

*The scene splashes away, and returns to a gray, solitary looking area*

* * *

_That white, blank page... and a swelling range...range!_

_You did not think... when you sent me to the brink..._

_to the brink! You desired my attention, but denied my_

_affections... my affections!_

* * *

Jeanette is sobbing loudly, banging her head against a gloomy wall. All around her are tatters of pictures, notes, and even jewelry. Simon, who has been looking for her for hours, rushes in at the scene before him. Placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, he gets her to calm down enough to tell him what's wrong. In answer, she holds up a picture of her and her long-time boyfriend, Mason. Shuddering, she tears it menacingly in half, and throws it to the ground without a second thought. Now sobbing uncontrollably, she pushes away Simon's every attempt to comfort her. Simon is getting desperate, and feels like he will cry himself whenever he looks at the broken girl before him.

* * *

_Tell me now, where was my fault... in loving you_

_with my whole heart? Oh tell me now, where was_

_my fault... in loving you with my whole heart?_

* * *

Simon, who again is desperate with grief, pulls Jeanette up roughly and gives her the biggest hug that he ever has since grade school. Jeanette is in absolute shock, mostly because he has become very distant lately, and this is the last thing she expected him to do. After running this through her head she realizes that she hasn't hugged him back, and puts her arms around him gently. Fearing that after this moment he will become scarce again, she daringly whispers _"I love you"_ into his ear. While her arms tighten, his arms stiffen. He risks one cautious glance at her, and feeling that he isn't ready for this, releases her and backs out of the room. Jeanette, who realizes that she has just made a huge mistake, reaches out to him and begs him to come back, promising that she'll be better. But Simon can't take it anymore, and dashes out to the street, leaving her behind him in tears.

* * *

_Heart... Heart..._

_Heart... Heart..._

* * *

After running away to a deserted sidestreet, Simon suddenly stops himself. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a simple heart-shaped card, with the words _I love you_ written across the front. He thinks back to last Valentine's Day, when he bought Jeanette this card and was so desperate to make her love him. But in his shyness, he hesitated all he could. Then super-jock Mason walked straight up to her, presented her with a bouquet of flowers, and asked her to be his Valentine's date. Jeanette was squealing with happiness, and that day started a year-long relationship for the two, during which time Simon would be trying his very best to forget all about her. Now, when Jeanette had whispered those same words so suddenly, it was like all of his protective walls had come crashing down at once, and he just wasn't ready to accept the fact that he had her again. While contemplating this, Simon realizes that he has already lost her once, and he isn't about to lose her again because of his flighty personality. With that, he sprints back to Jeanette's crying area, where a horrid sight meets his eyes. "_Jeanette. Alvin. _KISSING" he thinks. And so it is true. Alvin has his arms wrapped dominantly around Jeanette, kissing her with too much force for her frail little body to handle. Still, she is barely resisting, only because she has decided that she deserves no better than a player like Alvin. While trapped in Alvin's too-tight embrace, she hears a startled choking sound, and whips her head around just in time to spot a blue jacket rounding the corner, and a heart-shaped card fluttering softly to the floor. With all of her strength, she pushes Alvin away, and runs to the card, picking it up and seeing the pretty little _I love you_ engraving across the front. Instantly, she knows who it's from, and is about to make a beeline for the door when Alvin grabs her roughly and orders her to stay with him. She first glances at the door, which holds the path that will take her to the only boy she has ever really loved, and then at Alvin, who has always been there for her yet looks at her with nothing but lust. Her choice is perfectly clear. Sighing, she gives Alvin one last apologetic look, then runs from the room without a second thought.

* * *

_Lead me to the truth and I... will follow you with my whole life._

_Oh lead me to the truth and I... will follow you with my whole life!_

* * *

Jeanette is running around frantically, checking every one of Simon's hiding places that she knows so well. Finally, she finds him hunched over the edge of a bridge, crying and shuddering softly. She walks up to him slowly, and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around, shocked to see her, she wordlessly holds up his simple, beautiful little card.

* * *

_Heart... Heart..._

_Heart... Heart..._

* * *

They're both breathing heavily, unsure of what their next action will be. Simon takes a quick glance at Jeanette, and what he sees gives him confidence. Standing meekly in the light drizzle of rain stands the same girl that he fell in love with so long ago in the meadow, shining out her natural beauty. He decides that he will no longer be chasing after her quietly in the shadows, and gives her a passionate kiss that explains everything he's felt for the past two years. She reacts instantly, standing on tiptoe and running her hands through his coarse, auburn hair. He again plays with the soft tips of her luscious curls. Very carefully, Jeanette runs her arm down his side, and firmly grasps his hand. This time, he holds on. They again feel the same electricity that they had secretly been yearning for since the meadow, and this time, they will never let it go.

* * *

**P.S.: Well, what did you think? I am very anxious for reviews, because this took me all last night and most of this morning to complete! Plus, I feel a great sense of accomplishment in having combined my two favorite things. By the way, now that you've read it through once, and know the details, why don't you skim throught it again while listening to the song? I think that will give this story it's full effect. The official song is called White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons. Oh, I own nothing, and R&R!**


End file.
